The Domino City Murder Massacre
by An Intricate Design
Summary: As a new evil unleashes itself upon Domino City, the gang must figure out who is committing these horrendous murders, before they are all wiped out, one by one...
1. Bloodthirst

The Domino City Murder Massacre - Rika Kaiba-Wheeler and MOKU-MOKU  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Rika, however, owns Rika though.  
  
Warnings: Blood, Gore, Depression, Threats, Profanity, Apparent Mental Illnesses, Character Deaths, Murder, Insanity, and slight Religious Conduct  
  
A/N: The first part, is surrounded by an Aterisk, which means it is a letter. These deviously plotted letters will be clues, hints for you to solve who the murderer really is. Can you figure it out?  
  
~  
  
* A poor soul lost in the hands of fate.  
  
"I'm tired of being overshadowed!"  
  
A person; a mastermind. Stripped of credit; of dignity; of pride...  
  
"Does it make me inhuman if I want a little attention?!"  
  
Well, the last string of insanity has been snipped; completely torn with no hope of fixing. And the attention I crave, I will get. Be prepared for a revenge, attentive, if you wil, streak. Like no other ever seen by human eyes before. Well...Humans that are living, that is.  
  
El Nino Del Devil. *  
  
Yugi stared at the piece of paper in his hand, gasping. He looked at the Envelope that he had taken the letter from and searched it for a return address or name. Nothing. The only thing that lay on the mail was 'Yugi Mutou, Turtle Game Shop, Japan' and the rest stayed blank.  
  
"YUGI!" Yugi turned around to see his Grandfather smiling at him, lightheartedly. "Watcha got there?"  
  
"Uh...Nothing, Grandpa. It's-uh-just homework, that's all."  
  
"Speaking of which, you better get going if you're gonna meet up with Joey, Tea and Tristan."  
  
"Oh yeah! Thanks Grandpa, bye!"  
  
Yugi tossed his backpack over one shoulder and began running out the front door, his sneakers making a soft thud on the ground. He shut the door behind him and continued running down the street, finally catching up.  
  
"Hey Yugi, didja hear?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Tea smiled wholesomely. "Kaiba's coming up with a new invention today! They're gonna show the conference in class, too."  
  
"Way cool!" The group broke into their usual small conversations, Joey and Tristan arguing about something and Ryou trying to keep them apart, while Serenity looked on helplessly, and Tea and Yugi in their own little world.  
  
~  
  
Seto picked his suitcase up and took a deep breathe, smirking. "I better get going if I wanna make it to the conference room in time."  
  
With that, he exited the kitchen in Kaiba Corp and continued down the seemingly ever-lasting hall. His dark hair was neatly combed, and his icy blue glare was lightened, somewhat. He wore his usualy black shirt and black jeans, alone with his sleeveless white trench coat. He had managed a few hours of sleep before he ate, and was freshened up and ready to go.  
  
He groaned as the elevator door shut and shook his head, muttering a curse or too. "Just my luck."  
  
He sighed heavily. "The day of my big presentation and the elevator closes in my face!"  
  
Seto sighed impatiently as he looked at his watch. "I"m gonna be late!"  
  
Elsewhere in Kaiba Corp, a sick mind began to unleash his wrath. A sick, dastardly mind, that was indescribeable.  
  
The twisted mind held the chain on the second elevator, where one half was cut, but it was still supported by the poles. He looked down, watching the first elevator finally stop at the floor.  
  
He wtached it go up a little and then pressed one of the controls, watching the elevator stop.  
  
In the elevator, Seto Kaiba sighed irritantly. Neato Cheato things. He shook his head and stood on his tippie toes, pushing the small, top emergency exit of the elevator up.  
  
After a good 3 minutes of struggling, he managed to pull his briefcase and himself up. He stood upright atop the elevator, his pupils dialating to adjust to the lack of light. He dusted himself off and frowned, allowing himself to openly look around. "This place is filthy! The Janitor's gonna hear my complaints about this. If he thinks-"  
  
That's when he heard it. The sound of something. Whirring, buzzing, sounding as if something large were...Falling...  
  
He looked around nervously then looked up, his eyes practically retreating back into their sockets.  
  
He screamed in horror, his screams quickly ending as the large item smashed him against the bottom of the elevator, instantly killing him.  
  
~  
  
Rika stood infront of the monitor, a sweatdrop seizing her face. "Sorry for the inconviniences, but Mr. Kaiba is terribly busy..." Rika looked back at Mokuba and tilted her head, signaling him to go look for Seto. "But we assure you, he will be here soon."  
  
Mokuba instantly stepped out of the room, looking around wonderously. "SETO!"  
  
He sighed and walked down the hallways, a less-than-amused expression on his face. "SETO!"  
  
He pressed the door to the elevator and waited patiently before the elevator came up. He walked inside, instantly spotting the red crimson on the wall. His eyes widened as he traced crimson up the elevator wall, to where the now uncovered emergency exit was.  
  
He stepped back as crimson began to uneasily spill from above the elevator. Mokuba shut his eyes in an attempt to make it go away. But it didn't go away. It just didn't.  
  
He took a deep breathe and made his way up to the emergency exit. He gasped. Blood...Blood...Blood everywhere...He shifted his gaze slightly and tears sprung freely from his eyes as he shook his head. "OH MY GOD! NO! NO! NO!"  
  
The crushed body of Seto Kaiba lay there. His head had been literally forced in, to the point where blood was leaking from his busted open brain.  
  
The part of his head that hid his eyesockets were missing. They were freely visible, and wet with crimson. His nose was a sickly purple-black, while the skin on his face, including his lip, was half torn.  
  
His neck was visibly broken with turn flesh, as well as his main artery where his neck had been slashed. His hand was twisted back in some weird way, while his other hand lay over the edge, practically ripped off.  
  
His legs were both dislocated harshly twisted, and his briefcase lay next to him, torn and soaking in crimson fluid.  
  
Mokuba's pupil's dialated, from fear of his own thoughts of a psyhcopathic murderer. So he did the only logical thing he could do.  
  
He began to cry.  
  
~  
  
Rika & Mokuba: Please read and review! Wait...Just review. You dun have to read it all over again. Just Review please!!! 


	2. The Wake of Hell

The Domino City Murder Massacre - Rika Kaiba-Wheeler and MOKU-MOKU  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Rika, however, owns Rika though.  
  
Warnings: Blood, Gore, Depression, Threats, Profanity, Apparent Mental Illnesses, Character Deaths, Murder, Insanity, and Religious Conduct  
  
~  
  
* Did you have fun, Yugi? Was it exciting to know that your number one enemy was dead?  
  
"OH MY GOD! NO! NO! NO!"  
  
You and your friends need your godhood to seem higher than all others. I need the blood to feel higher than you. It's a perfect match, hm, Yugi-Boy?  
  
"SETO!"  
  
  
  
Before you run into false accusations, you're nuts if you think I'm Pegasus. That old hic has better things to do then kill little kids, I'm sure. But you-, you and your dastardly friends brought this upon yourself.   
  
"Seto Kaiba is...Dead."  
  
If you look in his briefcase, which the police did, you will find but one piece of paper. It reads: 'El Nino Del Devil.' I've also found out I have a bloodthirst. And for that, you will suffer. Like the little one did. The little one had to suffer. Now you have to, too.  
  
El Nino Del Devil. *  
  
Yugi frowned as he sat on his better, reading his letter next to his invisible half. "See Yami! He killed Kaiba! We've got to find out who this guy is, he could come after anyone next!"  
  
"How do you know it isn't a she?"  
  
"Do you know what El Nino Del Devil means?"  
  
"...No."  
  
"It's Spanish for The Boy of the Devil."  
  
"...It could be a tomboy."  
  
"Yami. It's a he. And whoever it is, is honestly crazy! Because only crazy people are murderers!"  
  
Yami backs up, looking at Yugi with a horrified expression on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"YOU'RE THE MURDERER!" Yugi sighed and put his puzzle on, swinging his backpack over one shoulder, shaking his head as he ran downstairs. "Hi Grandpa, bye Grand-"  
  
"Yugi." Solomon's eyes fixated on the small boy. "You know that Seto Kaiba was murderer yesterday, correct?"  
  
Yugi nodded, his eyes filled with sorrow and sympathy. "Yes, Grandpa."  
  
"Well, be careful. The police guaranteed it was no accident by the pieces they found Kaiba in. Like I said before, don't go near anyone you don't know, and be VERY cautious, okay Yugi?"  
  
"Yes Grandpa."  
  
Yugi nodded solemnly and walked out the front door, sighing. "I wonder how Rika and Mokuba are dealing with this...It must be pretty tough..." He shook his head as he walked over to Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Ryou, Tea, and Duke, who had decided to join them on their walk to school today.  
  
Yugi paused and looked around. "Shouldn't Rika be here? I mean, I know yesterday she was there because of the presentation, but shouldn't she-"  
  
"Lighten up Yug, her Dad just died last night and she has to plan all the funeral arrangements and all 'dat junk!"  
  
Tea looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "And you know this how?"  
  
Joey turned bright pink and looked away, while Serenity took over for him.  
  
"Me and Joey stopped at Kaiba Corp yesterday, after school, to check on Rika. Joey offered to help-"  
  
Everyone except Serenity, who was too into telling her story, began to stare at Joey.  
  
"Uh...Right, Joey offered to help Rika with the arrangements, but she said it was okay. She also said she wasn't gonna be here tomorrow because she would be too busy with funeral arrangements and stuff."  
  
Ryou shuddered. "You didn't see the body, did you? It was bad enough from what we saw, and all we saw was a bunch of blood!"  
  
Joey grinned. "Yeah! Kaiba's body was in a katrillion pieces and you could see his bones and his brain and his blood and everything! It was so cool!"  
  
Serenity hit Joey on the side of the arm, seeing that everyone had paled. "Joey!"  
  
"Eh...Sorry, I got carried away. Anyways, she'll be here tomorrow, I think, and today, they're having the wake of whatever's left of Kaiba, so we're going there after school again."  
  
Tea smiled whole-heartedly. "That's a great idea! All of us can go to pay our respects to Kaiba!"  
  
They all either shrugged or nodded. It seemed fair enough. Besides, what were the chances that the killer would return to the scene of the crime?  
  
...99.9%, with their luck...  
  
~  
  
Rika sighed and sat against the wall, next to Mokuba, in the room they were having the wake in. A bunch of pictures of Seto Kaiba, as well as some of his belongings, and a plentiful amount of flowers.  
  
Joey walked in, looking at Rika. He kneeled and closed his eyes, folding his hands in prayer.  
  
Rika closed her eyes and began the prayer with Joey, like in the original Japanese tradition. "Lord, please except thy sacrafice, please take thy angelic spirit up to heaven, to life with you now, and forever more. Amen."  
  
Joey bowed his head for a little while and stood up, pulling a BEWD plushie from behind his back. He put in atop a boquet of white roses and walked over to Rika, bowing again.  
  
Rika nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Peace be with you, Joey."  
  
"Peace be with you."  
  
Rika sighed as she watched Yugi walk in.  
  
"Hey Yug, are you the last person?"  
  
"Nah, there's one more after me."  
  
This time, Mokuba joined Yugi in the prayer, who had kneeled down and had his hands folded in prayer.  
  
"Lord, make me an instrument of Thy peace, where there is hatred, let me sow love; where there is injury, pardon; where there is doubt, faith; where there is despair, hope; where there is darkness, light; and where there is sadness, joy. Oh Divine Master, grant that I may not so much seek to be consoled as to console; to be understood as to understand; to be loved as to love; for it is in giving that we recieve, it is in pardoning that we are pardoned, and it is in Dying that we are born into Eternal life. Amen."  
  
Yugi bowed his head for a little while before getting up and placing his Dark Magician card on the BEWD Plushie, before going to Mokuba and bowing again. Mokuba shook Yugi's hand firmly. "Peace be with you, Yugi."  
  
"Peace be with you."  
  
Ishizu walked into the room and instantly kneeled, folding her hands in prayer.  
  
"Sensei Ishizu!" Rika jumped and quickly folded her hands in prayer.  
  
"Lord, please except thy sacrafice, please take thy angelic spirit up to heaven, to life with you now, and forever more. Amen."  
  
Ishizu bowed her head for a moment before removing her Millenium Necklace and fastening it around Rika's neck. "Your father would be proud of you, Rika."  
  
Rika bowed her head. "Coming from you, Sensei, it means a lot."  
  
Ishizu picked her head up. "Your fortune has been told. And it will be filled with wonderful things. But Rika. This is about you." She hugged her. "Peace be with you, Rika."  
  
"Peace be with you, Lady Ishizu."  
  
Rika stood up. "Everyone's probably going off to the dining room in about an hour or so. You can go if you'd like."  
  
"Sure."  
  
~  
  
The murderer worked quick to unscrew the nails, not quite fully, about 3/4 way out.  
  
His hands and work were combined as one, swift and vengeful. Blood thirsty. Twisted and physcotic. He laughed sinisterly as he finished undoing the last nail. With that, he put the screwdriver down and kicked it under the table, quickly blending in as the crowd began to gather in the dining room.   
  
The room soon filled with silent conversation and prayers, blessings and sympathetic wishes and much more.  
  
Ishizu walked on the side of the crowd, looking at the chandelier. It began to shake violently, just like it had in her preminition before she got layed out by it. She shivered slightly and shook her head, staying by the window.  
  
Somehow destiny would make its path. It would find some way to get to her. Maybe not today. Maybe not sometime soon, but eventually. She looked away and saw Mokuba and Rika standing in one corner, talking, while people continued to flock over to them, complimenting them and giving them their sympathies.  
  
"Sympathies won't bring back Seto Kaiba, will they now?"  
  
Ishizu frowned and shook her head, turning her head just in time to shriek as she saw the chandelier fall on someone. She backed up, her eyes widening, not realizing she had backed against the glass and was putting tremendous pressure on it.  
  
One by one, the nails began to pop out against Ishizu's weight.  
  
Rika's eyes widened. She attempted to fight through the crowd and proove unseuccesfull, standing there desperately, reaching out. "ISHIZU!!!"  
  
~  
  
Rika: MY SENSEI! ;-;  
  
Moku: Oh get over it. Mind you, the prayer Rika-Chan was saying was one she made up herself.  
  
Rika: However, the one Moku-Chan was saying was an actual Catholic prayer, called the 'Prayer Of St. Francis Of Assisi.'  
  
Moku: We were pretty hyped up that we got 2 reviews on the first day. Within an hour of posting, I think!  
  
Rika: Wasn't the gore great? Gotta love the gore.  
  
Moku: And the prayers.  
  
Rika: That part was interesting. This whole fic was a Religion class. So, class dismissed!  
  
Moku: And don't forget to review for your homework! OR YOU GET AN F! And, if you don't review, the Marshmallow Man will get you. SO REVIEW! Pwease? Thank you! ^-^ 


	3. A Bag of Bones

The Domino City Murder Massacre - Rika Kaiba-Wheeler and MOKU-MOKU  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Rika, however, owns Rika though.  
  
Warnings: Blood, Gore, Depression, Threats, Profanity, Apparent Mental Illnesses, Character Deaths, Murder, Insanity, and Religious Conduct  
  
~  
  
Ishizu screamed as her body began to fall back onto nothing, except the winds that whipped at her cruelly. She slipped back as the window pannels screws gave out, and Ishizu went plummeting down. Many stories...  
  
People from ground level screamed in horror at the devistating sight, fate taking it's devious course.  
  
Fate had dealt Ishizu the hand and she played the cards...But she lost in the game. In a metter of nano seconds, her body lay in a blood heap on the ground.  
  
A bloody heap of bones and crimson-red blood, her body's limbs terrifyingly out of place due to the hellacious impact. She was bent more like a pretzel, with bone's sticking out malishisly here and there. She had landed face first, causing her jaw to dislocate and stick out, viciously. Bones broken in her arm from the impact, poked out of animalistically torn skin, crimson seeping off the tip. Horrified people fled from the area, not wanting to testify for the freak accident, or just...Not wanting to see such a baffling site.  
  
A poor body, lost in this bastard's bloodthirst lay sprawled out on the grass.  
  
Rika wailed as Joey held her back, from jumping down to Ishizu and thinking she'd be alright. At last, Rika gave up as she lunged forward and lost her lunch, or more casually her dinner, over the sideof the building. "SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Joey tended to Rika, carrying her fainted body in his arms.  
  
Apparently she couldn't take the mental stress, and after she threw up she just...Gave up. Within minutes, Paramedics and Police had arrived on the scene, questioning people all around. Loud sirens echoed throughout Domino City, as people from near and far began to stick their nose into the Kaiba Corp accident.  
  
The Paramedics slowly reached for the body, to solemnly put it in the body bag.  
  
Mokuba closed his eyes as he looked at them. He watched from above and shook his head, turning away.  
  
One Paramedic slowly reached for the body. Getting useto touching dead bodies was a must, but someone so young...It was unjust. He sighed and touched the corpse, screaming as Ishizu's hand jerked out. "HOLY SHIT! SHE'S STILL ALIVE!"  
  
All the Paramedics began to back up, looking at the body's arm becoming limp once again. Nerve reaction. Funny how the body seems to jerk while your dead. Maybe...Maybe your body isn't ready to give up?  
  
The Paramedics slipped her brutally damaged body into the body bag and rolled it onto the Ambulance, the lights and sirens giving up...It all seemed so dark....Domino City was becoming dark again...  
  
~  
  
Rika sat, shaking violently. She held her head up with her hands, which were shaking so much you'd think she was sick. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her nose was a deep shade of pink. "Why...Why would someone want to kill Tousan and-...And Sensei..."  
  
Yugi sighed and took the letters from Rika. "I don't know, but we have a real problem here. Someone wanted them dead. And whoever went after them, is guaranteed to come after us..."  
  
"Hey Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah, Joey?"  
  
"Wassat in your pocket?"  
  
Yugi looked down in his pocket and gasped. Low and behold, another, more folded latter sat in his pocket. He swallowed nervously and pulled it out of his pocket, beginning to read it aloud.  
  
* Yugi, Yugi, Yugi. Didja have fun at the party?  
  
"ISHIZU!!!"  
  
Oh, right. You couldn't have. That physco bitch that claims she can see the future died, didn't she? Freak accident that the windows happened to have been loosened...Oh. Was that me? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill Rika's Sensei.  
  
"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!"  
  
Maybe I did. I knew Ishizu would stay away from everyone else, even her student. Ishizu's a loner, and nobody would be by the window's. Except her. That's why I set up the Chandelier to fall on someone. It's scare the crap outta her and low and behold, Ishizu mud-pie. I rather enjoyed it, didn't you?  
  
"Oh....My....God..."  
  
Well, I'm getting off track. I hope you've enjoyed my revenge streak. It's been fun for me, too, Yugi Mutou.  
  
El Nino Del Devil. *  
  
Rika shivered as she listened to Yugi's voice. "In the briefcase...They found a paper that said-"  
  
"El Nino Del Devil."  
  
Rika looked at Yugi, half surprised, half suspicious. "How did you know?"  
  
"Remember, onea the letters said it?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Rika sighed and slammed her head on the table. "Why is someone after us, huh?! That's what I wanna know! WHY THE HELL IS SOMEONE AFTER US?!"  
  
"Rika, Rika, calm down."  
  
Joey put light pressure on her shoulder, trying to force her down.  
  
She sighed and swallowed, picking herself up and leaning on one arm, which shook the table from its tremble.  
  
"It'll be alright Rika. We're gonna get through this."  
  
~  
  
The brilliant Mastermind walked into the shower, pressing the shower button. He sniffed the air for a bit and coughed, grinning as he pressed it again.  
  
"Thank god for History. The Holocaust had most interesting killings, vicious, too." He smirked as he stepped out of the tub and wandered down the hall. "I can't have the new-born phsycic ruining my plans. I love her to death, but I can't have her spoiling my plans and putting me in jail."  
  
He sighed. "I'll get over it. I've just gotta complete my master piece. Eventually Rika'll find out it's me and the whole plan goes 6 feet under. Because little Miss Phsycic would even tell on me."   
  
"And I'm the only one who knows whenever Rika is majorly stressed she takes showers. Gomen, Rika, but the hell if you'll screw me over." He shut the door and quietly walked away from the bathroom, tossing a knife in the air and catching it.  
  
Elsewhere, Rika slumped against the wall and sighed. "I'm sorry, I-I just can't do this. I just CAN'T." She shook her head and stood up, still quivering.  
  
"Rika..." Joey frowned.  
  
"I-I just gotta relax." She turned her back to Joey, glancing back. "I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll be out in a little while."  
  
Joey nodded, his amber eyes full of concern. "Just remember to stop by my house when you do, m'kay?"  
  
She nodded and walked off, rubbing her eyes.  
  
~  
  
Rika: Another gorey and bloody chapter! ...SENSEIIIIIIIII! ;-;!!!!!  
  
Moku: Put the Millenium Necklace in it.  
  
Rika: BE NICE!  
  
Moku: No thank you. *Clears his throat* Anyways, thanks to all that have reviewed so far. And thanks to Mun-Rika and Mun-Jeffery's twisted little mind.  
  
Rika: Isn't Mun-Rika also known as Mun-Jeffery?  
  
Moku: ...No. Okay, anyways, we're glad we sicked people out with the gore. That was our main focus. To annoy bishie glompers was number 4, to get lotsa flames was number 3, to kill everyone was number 2, but to gross people out-THAT'S JUST PRICELESS!  
  
Rika: *Nod nod* And we'll have the next Chapter up asap! Because I'm to lazy to post it now. So far now, I'm your co-host for the evening.  
  
Moku: And I'm your other co-host for the evening.  
  
Rika & Moku: And we'd like to tell you to Review pweeeeeez! Thank you! *-* 


	4. Blood Bath

The Domino City Murder Massacre - Rika Kaiba-Wheeler and MOKU-MOKU  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Rika, however, owns Rika though.  
  
Warnings: Blood, Gore, Depression, Threats, Profanity, Apparent Mental Illnesses, Character Deaths, Murder, Insanity, and Religious Conduct  
  
~  
  
Rika walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, turning the shower on. She watched as the water turned on and she quickly turned away, sitting on the toilet in all of her clothes. She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest, backing all the way onto the toilet lid.  
  
She closed her eyes and layed her head on her arms, which hung over her knees limpishly.  
  
She sighed almost lamentingly and held her face up with her now-quivering arms. "I...I didn't mean it to end out like this...I didn't mean to damn Ishizu, I-I really didn't."  
  
She took a deep breathe and sniffed the air, suddenly putting one hand up to hold her head up. "It's fumes..." She closed her eyes and opened them, looking cross for a moment. Slowly, she got up and made her way to the shower door, pushing it sideways. The water was still spilling out, nothing unusual.  
  
She turned away and tried her best to hold her breathe, having to take deep breathes after about 2 minutes. She looked cross yet again as she rubbed her head, reaching for the doorknob.  
  
The smell of the fumes was making her lightheaded, but the fumes itself were beginning to ware at her skin. She winced and pulled on the door, her eyes half-opening.  
  
"What the...Damn thing..." She took a deep breathe and pulled on the door, her eyes drooping slightly. "It...Won't hurt if I close my eyes for a minute..." She fell to the floor, knocking her head on the side of the tub as she did so. Then all of her motions just...Died.  
  
The new cut on the side of her head began to leak blood, covering her hair and face with it.  
  
But no...The horror is just beginning.  
  
~  
  
Mokuba sighed and sat in his chair in his room. "Joey told me Rika was taking a shower. Wonder what's taking her so long..."  
  
He sighed and stood up, pacing impatiently. "Rika, Rika, Rika, hurry up!"  
  
He growled and clenched his fist, slamming it down on his desk. "I BET THEY GOT TO HER TOO!" He quickly shot out of his room, down the hall and towards the stairs. "RIKA!!!!!!!!"  
  
His voice had begun to crack from what he feared the most. "RIKA!!!!!"  
  
He skipped a few stairs and even slid down a few in his rush to get down to the bathroom, panting heavily. "RIKA! PLEASSSSSE BE OKAY!"  
  
It seemed like the more he ran down the hallway, the longer the hallway stretched. Like someone was adding floor to his feet, just so he couldn't get to the door.  
  
He finally managed to get to the door, breathing heavily. He could swear his pulse had quadrupled, and was quintupling by the second. He shook his head and took a deep breathe, sighing. He heard the water running and paused, taking a deep breathe. "Rika?"  
  
His voice was so tiny he wasn't even sure if he had even said it yet. He sighed and took a deep breathe, shuffling his feet on the ground by the door. And then he stopped. He could've sworn he had heard a splash like he had stepped in a puddle...  
  
He looked down, gasping. Crimson, blood, leaking through the cracks under the door and oozing out slowly. He screamed and tugged at the door, finally opening it. He peeked inside. "Rika....Rika...Rik-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
~  
  
Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Serenity and Mokuba sat at the hospital. Duke had left on a DDM trip, Ryou was spending quality time with his father. When Mokuba had told the rest of the gang, they had hurried over, save Tea, who had decided to stay home.  
  
Mokuba was curled up in a little ball in his chair, mumbling something over and over again. Joey sat between Tristan and Serenity, for some pretty obvious reasons, although he had just come to make sure Rika was okay. Yugi, came to help Mokuba, on the fact that he needed moral support, because after all, Rika was his only living family member.  
  
Mokuba glanced over at Yugi, pointing at his pocket. "Wassat?"  
  
"Huh?" Yugi looked into his pocket and low and behold, another letter sat in there. He sighed, somewhat irritatedly. He took a deep breathe and began to read it aloud to the four who had become plainly interested.  
  
* Are you having fun now? Hehehe...You know, the freak who could've helped you is out. Oh, wait, my mistake. Freak should be plural. Because I almost forgot that I rid us of Rika's oh-so-idolized Ishizu.  
  
"I BET THEY GOT TO HER TOO!"  
  
Scared yet? Hah. I bet you are. Because in the end...There will be one...And then there will be none.  
  
"RIKA! PLEASSSSSE BE OKAY!"  
  
Hush little baby don't say a word...Especially about who the murderer is. You know, don't you? You just don't want to admit it. You KNOW who the murderer is, and you can prevent all these deaths...But you don't. Oh well for your friends, then. As for now, I have something else planned. Speaking of which, who'll get the letter when you're gone, Yugi, Yugi? Because you will be gone. All of you. Speaking of which...Have you seen Tea lately?  
  
"Is she gonna be okay?"  
  
El Nino Del Devil. *  
  
"T-T-T-T-Tea?!" Yugi's stammering was almost unbelievable. He was an ickle pale and looked anorexic, with his eyes almost sinking in.  
  
Mokuba closed his eyes and nodded, all five of them running down the hospital hall. Upon running towards the door, Joey stopped, looking at a cart that was being rolled by that was labeled 'Seto Kaiba.' He froze in place and shook his head. "Guys, look, it's Kaiba! Er...What's left of him anyways...."  
  
Yugi glared back at Joey. "We don't have time for that, Joey!"  
  
"Listen Yug, I wanna stay here, and if you gotta porblem with that, buzz off!" Joey sent a glare back at Yugi, which could've sent chills down, even Seto Kaiba's spine.  
  
Yugi sighed and threw his hands up in exasperation, running to catch up with Tristan, Serenity and Mokuba who had gone up ahead.  
  
Joey followed the cart and waved. "Hey! Hey, I'ma relative, I wanna see him!"  
  
"I'm sorry, you can't go in there, that room is for staff only and-"  
  
"YEAH, YEAH!" Joey pushed the doctors aside and made his way into the room, staying as quiet as humanly possible.  
  
One of the doctors slowly pulled the sheet down, revealing the horribly disfigured body of the late Seto Kaiba. His skin was now a pale blue, probably from freezing. The doctors and investirgators still hadn't figured it out yet...  
  
Just why DID the cord drop then, and wouldn't drop now?  
  
It was a perplexing mystery, and with the new sense that there's a serial killer on the loose, every detail was important.  
  
Joey shivered at the scene of the dismembered Seto Kaiba. Not exactly how he wanted to pay his respects, but it's what he had to settle with. He watched them carefully going through his flesh, searching for any evidence.  
  
He shivered and shook his head, lowering it. "I know I came to your wake, Kaiba. But I really had to pay my respects..."  
  
Elsewhere in Domino, the four had arrived. One mysterious figure shifted into the bathroom, a mischevious grin upon a demonative face.  
  
The figure cast an eerie shadow on the wall as he held a string, a pair of scissors, and a mouse in one hand. He slipped the mouse into the sink and began to work hastily at the trap. He glanced quickly at the sleepy body that lay in the bathtub. "Stupid Tea. Baths are for those who are damned."  
  
He worked quickly on his makeshift alarm system. The string wrapped around the TV above the bathtub, and connected through a few things, finally tieing around the doorknob. He quickly threw the scissors to the floor, picking the mouse up out of the sink. He carefully placed it beside the bathtub where Tea layed and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
~  
  
"AHHHH! AH! AHHHHHH! EEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"What was that?!" Yugi jumped and sped towards the bathroom, where he had heard the noise. Nano seconds later, Tristan, Serenity and Mokuba appeared behind him.  
  
Tea shrieked and looked at the mouse beside her, screaming again. As she screamed, she began to look around the room. And she noticed the string.  
  
"Tea! It's Yugi, I'm coming in!"  
  
Tea's eyes widened and she began to shriek louder, looking at the active TV. She screambled for the remote, practically screaming her lungs away as the mouse dropped into the tub. In an instant, she was clutching on the other side of the tub, shrieking, still for dear life.  
  
Yugi pushed the door open, leaving all of them breatheless. The TV came crashing down, smacking Tea in the head and crushing her skull in. As Tea's body darted forwards, blood staining the water in the tub, the TV joined her, immediately turning the tub into a thunder bath.  
  
The water bubbled frizzily, spilling the reddish colored water over the side, and creating Tea's once limp body to go into a series of jolts, her skin quickly being eaten down to the flesh.  
  
Serenity buried her face in Tristan's shoulder, who already looked sick.  
  
Yugi jerked forward, as if he was going to join in the convultions. He quickly jumped over to the toilet and gave up his attempt to fight the bile in his throat, vomitting violently. Tristan gagged and picked Serenity up, running out of the house as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
Mokuba's eyes pierced widely, as he walked over to her, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. He fell to his knees and began shivering. "Oh god, oh god, oh god..."  
  
Yugi leaned over the toilet, one hand over his mouth. He looked up at Mokuba, his violet eyes losing their twinkle. Mokuba quickly walked out of the room, and returned with the phone in his hand. "Hello? Domino City Police Department?"  
  
~  
  
Mokuba: Sorry it took so long to update. SOMEONE had to gather up all her courage and write that.  
  
Rika: And I'm not even a Tea fan...Plus, I've been busy lately. Today there's a dance at my school, I'm planning on taking a group of friends to Six Flags before Frightfest ends, and I went to Six Flags a couple days back. Plus, you people know how school is...  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, whatever. Here's your daily dose of viciousity! Personally, I liked the shock bath part, Clever, gorey, and all that good stuff.  
  
Rika: Yeah...Anyways, we'll ttys, we've gotta go think up twisted ideas for our next murder!  
  
Mokuba: Seeya'! ^^ 


	5. Preminitions

The Domino City Murder Massacre - Rika Kaiba-Wheeler and MOKU-MOKU  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Rika, however, owns Rika though.  
  
Warnings: Blood, Gore, Depression, Threats, Profanity, Apparent Mental Illnesses, Character Deaths, Murder, Insanity, and Religious Conduct  
  
~  
  
Mokuba leaned in the doorway, next to Yugi. Yugi was still pretty sick, throwing up now and then.  
  
Yugi spun around and clenched his fist, his eyes dull and bloodshot. "It's...Not...Fair....Why Tea? She had nothing to do with any of this!"  
  
Mokuba glanced over at Yugi, holding back from crying as he watched them pull Tea's body onto the ambulance on a stretcher in a body bag. "Yugi...No one had anything to do with any of this....Seto didn't...Ishizu didn't...Rika didn't...None of them did."  
  
He sniffled and lowered his gaze to the ground, trying to knock the echo of sirens out of his head. It seemed like that was the only thing that they heard these days. Police sirens...Ambulance sirens...  
  
Yugi sighed and began walking away, shoving his hands in his pockets. Mokuba glanced back one last time, before followed Yugi, his head lowered to the ground. "Why?"  
  
~  
  
Rika leaned against the wall outside her hospital room sighing. "Where'd everyone go?"  
  
She pulled at the bandages on her forehead and paused, staring at the ground. She instantly jumped back, her eyes widening.  
  
Blood...  
  
Blood..  
  
Blood.  
  
"Rika!"  
  
Rika's head shot up as she looked up at Joey. She pointed at her bloody shins for a little while before blinking, realizing it was just a terror-image.  
  
She swallowed nervously and nodded at him. All of this was starting to get to her, especially when she heard the special bulletin on Tea earlier.  
  
Joey ran over to her, smiling. "Hey Rika, what's up?"  
  
"You didn't hear about Tea, did you?"  
  
Joey paled. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "T-Tea?" He was stammering nervously.  
  
"Whas' wrong wit' Tea?"  
  
"They got her, Joey." She began walking off, her expression drowned out and aimless. "They got her, and they aren't gonna stop."  
  
He quickly followed after her, unsure of what to say. "Wha...How...Why Tea?"  
  
Rika turned to Joey, her blue eyes cold and merciless, resembling her late father's. "Why anyone, Joey? Because whoever this sicko is, they have a bloodthirst, and they just can't wait for all of us to be dead, that's why!"  
  
Rika sighed and leaned against Joey, fighting back tears as they walked out of the hospital. "Come on Rika. They didn't get you, and they haven't gotten me or Serenity. We're gonna be okay."  
  
Rika sighed and continued walking down the street, aimlessly. Rika paused to look at a DDM flyer that was hanging. "Hey, Joey, what's up with this?"  
  
Rika tore the poster off the wall and instantly looked up, hearing a loud snap. She saw the telephone wires snapping back and fourth, snapping people's heads right off their necks.  
  
Joey looked at her horrified expression. "Rika! Rika, what's wrong?"  
  
She dropped the piece of paper and noted that everything went back to normal, quickly hugging Joey.  
  
"Rika, what's wrong?"  
  
"It was-it was a-uh, uh, Preminition."  
  
"Preminition'?"  
  
"It's when you touch something of somebody's and see what's gonna happen to them."  
  
"Rika." He shook her shoulders. "Someone's in trouble, what did you see?"  
  
"I-I..."  
  
"Rika! Tell me what you saw."  
  
"..."   
  
"RIKA!" He shook her and pointed to the rosary beads around her neck. "You're supposed to help people! RIKA! Tell me what you saw."  
  
~  
  
In the midst of their argument, they would never know what fate they were surpressing.  
  
The killer stood on top of a dark building, his cold eyes shunned from innocence and replaced with cruelness, darkness and depth. As if you could step into them and never hit the ground.  
  
The light illuminated the sunglasses on his face while he started his work on the wires on the ceiling of the building. He had pulled a small emergency exit box out of the roof and began his work on the wires, edging them as a trap.  
  
There were some similarities in his plot.  
  
In Rika's and Tea's prepared death, they were both in the bathroom. With Ishizu and Kaiba, they were both crushed and brutally at that, although their deaths were different, nonetheless.  
  
One could always succeed with a rigged plot though, but they had to work fast. If someone opened the door his work would be ruining, for instead of the wire being or murderous consent, it'd just snap and fall to the floor. He quickly pulled on the thick wire and made his way down the side of the building.  
  
Once down, he forced the locked store's door open and began at work, tieing string to the wire in a way that it would only spring fourth if pushed forwards. Especially since victim dearest wasn't home currently, and would have to come home sometime...  
  
The murderer gathered his materials and walked out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"You will come, won't you?"  
  
~  
  
Rika: HAHA! Cliffy. Oh, I'm such a major biotch.  
  
Mokuba: *Cough* We know that, Rika..  
  
Rika: And I know who the murderer is and I'll never tell! ^^ I'd like to know who everyone thinks the murderer is, so, anyone who reviews besides Kathy and T Bond, because I told you two...Um, right, tell me who you think the murderer is. Because gore is good.  
  
Mokuba: Everyone needs their daily dose of gore! *Coughs* Anyways, pleash review!  
  
Rika & Mokuba: Peesh! ^^ 


	6. A Case Of Who Dunnit

The Domino City Murder Massacre - Rika Kaiba-Wheeler and MOKU-MOKU  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Rika, however, owns Rika though.  
  
Warnings: Blood, Gore, Depression, Threats, Profanity, Apparent Mental Illnesses, Character Deaths, Murder, Insanity, and Religious Conduct  
  
~  
  
Rika and Joey quickly began running to the shop. The sun peeked over the horizon, slowly rising upper and higher. That meant it was closer to the end.  
  
Joey paused as he stood infront of the large shop, panting heavily. He slowly pushed the front door open, which had mysteriously been left unlocked. He looked around and took a deep breathe, stepping forward.  
  
Rika glanced upwards and shrieked, immediately pushing Joey out of the way of a thick, searing line that may have decaphitated him if he hadn't jumped down just then. The two, laying on the ground, stared as the thick line tore many things in it's path in a matter of seconds, then, following the closing of the doors, the line went back to where it had been originally placed.  
  
Trembling, Joey stood up, his honey brown eyes looking as if he had been awake for years. "Rika...What wassat?"  
  
"I don't know Joey..." She pulled on his coat sleeve anxiously. "Let's just look around and get out of here."  
  
Walking away seperately, they each began to study parts of the trap that had been set up. So many questions...Only one answer...  
  
Rika flipped a small T.V. on and stared at the news bulletin. It was mainly about the new mass murder serial killings in such. In then flipped to a smaller section, about the body of Seto Kaiba having been burned, leaving no evidence for one of the most crucial murders.  
  
She stared at the TV for a while, before quickly tossing her head sideways and staring at a dice on the counter while she heard a voice that called out...Familiarly.  
  
"Hello? Hello? I know you're in here, whoever you are, I locked that door before I left!"  
  
Rika and Joey both directed their attention to the thick line that fell, as if in slow motion. "DUKE!"  
  
The ebony-hair boy turned his head, just in time for the line to tear through his flesh, seemingly not doing anything. They then watched the line go back to where it was, flesh and blood staining it, giving it a gorey, metallic morning shine.  
  
Joey slowly stepped forward, reaching his hand out at Duke. "Dev-Lin?"  
  
His eyes shot wider as blood began to seep through the almost invisible scar in his neck, trailing down his back, his arms, and his chest. He turned his head away, shaking it as his head just toppled off like that of a decaphitated barbie doll.  
  
"Joey," Rika began, her voice squeaky and cracking. "I think we have a major problem..."  
  
~  
  
Rika sat, her head on Joey's chest, in a chair at the Police Department. Despite what they had disapproved of, the Police demanded they come and say a statement about what happened since they had escaped the trap and yet Duke hadn't.  
  
Joey sighed and closed his eyes, running one hand through his hand stressfully as a Police Officer walked over to them.  
  
"So how'd you two get in there?"  
  
"The door was open." Rika voice was whiny and groaning, acknowledging her loss of patience. "And I saw the big wire or whatever it was, and pushed him out of the way, we just didn't get to Duke in time."  
  
"There is the possibility that you two were in the wrong place at the wrong time, but," The Officer's eyes hardened. "That circumstances are suspicious, especially since you two are the only two to survive any of these traps. The body of Seto Kaiba was just burned, so no one knows for sure what happened in the first murder."  
  
Joey groaned and ran another stressed hand through his blonde mop. "Can we go now? Whoever's doing this isn't gonna stop, and someone's gonna be gettin' killed while you're in here giving us the third degree!"  
  
"From our sources, we have evidence against you two."  
  
"WHAT?!" They both stared at the Official in awe.  
  
"From what I hear, Mr. Wheeler didn't adore Seto Kaiba too much, nor did he adore Mr. Devlin. And from sources, we also heard Miss Kaiba 'ere wasn't too goody with Tea, nor was she completely able to forgive Ishizu for being such a tough tutor. Hencefourth, all evidence is pointing at the both of you."  
  
"You're insane!" Joey stood up defensively. "I didn't like either of them, that I admit, but I didn't kill anyone, and Rika didn't neither!"  
  
"Well, if anything, Mr. Wheeler, why weren't you at Tea's death?"  
  
"Wha??"  
  
"Sources tell us you were paying your 'Last Respects' to the late Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Yeah, so?! Me and Kaiba weren't friends, but I paid my respects to him! He left Rika and Mokuba behind, that's why I payed him my respects!"  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, please calm down-"  
  
"NO! I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN, I'M BEING ACCUSED OF KILLING 4 PEOPLE I DIDN'T KILL!"  
  
"MR. WHEELER!"  
  
Rika sat there silently, watching a group of policemen pounce on Joey and finally get him under control. She stood up and hugged him, whispering in his ear. "You'll be away from the murderer, stay with them."  
  
~  
  
Yugi shook as he sat in his room. He held the letter in his hand and looked it over.  
  
* Awww. One little, two little, three little victims, four little victims in all......  
  
"DUKE!"  
  
I have a question. Although this would point the blame...Isn't it odd how Rika was at almost all of the deaths? Or even you, Yugi? Yes, you. You were waiting Kaiba's big announcement. You were there for his wake. You were there at Tea's death. Maybe we should tell police we have their number one suspect....Or, I could just let them believe it's Rika and Joey.  
  
"Dev-Lin?"  
  
Yes, the police believe it's Rika and Joey. Odd, isn't it? Maybe they did do it...Think Yugi....Think for a moment. Rika was upset because Ishizu was always so hard on her, and she and Tea just weren't good friends. And Joey hated Kaiba and Duke. And they are always together since the murders have happened....Fishy, isn't it? And how do you know I'm not Rika, or Joey? Both of them, or us are close to you.  
  
"He's dead."  
  
Lookie lookie, you're confused, are you not? Well, you better be. I'd be coinfused too, if I realized that it's every man for himself. Good luck surviving.  
  
El Nino Del Devil. *  
  
He shook his head and swallowed nervously, his eyes grazing the paper. He heard the door open and shoved the paper in his pocket, walking downstairs. "Rika?"  
  
"Yugi."  
  
He shivered slightly and glanced to his pocket where the letter lay, glancing from her to the letter. "I'm kinda busy, you know, would you mind coming back later?"  
  
"I guess so..." She narrowed her eyes at the ground and nodded, walking out of the shop.  
  
A sweatdrop fell down the side of his face as he took a deep breathe, running back upstairs. "Oh god..."  
  
~  
  
Rika: My gawd, last chapter had so many reviews and typos, it wasn't even funy...XD  
  
Mokuba: You didn't give it to me to Beta...;  
  
Rika: So? MY FICCIE!  
  
Mokuba: *Thwap* OUR ficcie...-_-;  
  
Rika: Yessir...Anyways, sorry it took so long to write. Writer's block on the way Mr. Devlin should die...;  
  
Mokuba: The whole Joey getting arrested thing was cool....  
  
Rika: Oh shutup.  
  
Mokuba: ...  
  
Rika: ...  
  
Mokuba: Review, ne?  
  
Rika: Yesh! All reviews are greatly appreciated and stuff!  
  
Rika & Mokuba: Byeaz! ^^ 


	7. Crusified

The Domino City Murder Massacre – Rika Kaiba-Jonouchi and MOKU-MOKU

-

Disclaimer: Being God, I say that I shall continue with my awesome gore. Although I do not own those who are dead, or some of those who are living, I own Rika, so bite my ass.

-

"Yugi!" Grandpa yelled from downstairs. Yugi pulled his bag over his shoulder, glancing over his shoulder.

"Yami, I'm scared."

"Don't be, Yugi. Do you really think that she is the murderer?"

"I don't know! I mean, the letter said-…"

"They're setting her up! She wouldn't really set herself up if it really was her."

"But this person's twisted! I-I don't know, Yami. I'm scared. I don't wanna die."

"Yugi, your friend's are waiting!" Yugi sighed and shook his hand, waving as she walked down the steps. He bit back a stifle of a cry as he heard the TV playing from the kitchen.

"Maximillion Pegasus was found dead by his security officers this morning, on the island of which he held Duelist Kingdom. He was found hung in his own room, police say that he may have been a suspect in the Domino City Murder Massacre."

"Great," Yugi muttered. "They gave it a name!"

"Yugi, are you okay?" Serenity asked as he came down the steps. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You look a little bit pale."

"I'm fine."

"Yugi, you've got mail." Grandpa handed Yugi a small envelope with his name on it. Yugi froze and pulled it open softly, glancing at it.

"Oh my…"

"What's that?" Tristan said, poking his head over Yugi's shoulder. In Yugi's hands were a pass and invitation the the Duelist convention that had been canceled following Seto's death.

"It's too late for that," Joey whispered. "I got one this morning, too."

"That's too bad," Serenity whispered, lowering her eyes.

"Where's Rika?" Yugi suddenly asked, looking suddenly alert and paranoid. His memory began to reflect and he suddenly looked at Joey as well, his heart sinking.

"She's sick," Joey said softly. "She's been stayin' with me and Serenity since before I got released from police custody. She hardly sleeps at night and when she does, she wakes up screaming."

"Poor thing," Grandpa whispered. "Where are you kids going? Domino City is no longer safe, you know."

"We're gonna go meet Ryou at his house," Tristan stated. "Thanks, Gramps, but we've gotta jet. We can't leave Ryou alone."

Oh, were they so very wrong. The death plot, the horrifying ideas…They should have left Ryou alone.

-

Ryou stood on the post infront of his doorway, howling. His arms were pegged together with a stake-like mallet, as well as his ankles. He screamed loudly, causing the crown of thorns on his head to push in deeper. The rope hung tightly around his neck, and the post propped up against the front door that was unlocked. "HELP ME!" He screeched between sobs, blood and tears mixing as they trickled down his cheek. "PLEASE!"

Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Serenity stood side by side, walking towards the enormous, Romanesque style house. Serenity smiled as she pushed the door for the white picket fence open, and they all suddenly heard the ear-piercing scream. "HELP ME! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Oh, my God!" Serenity rushed to the door, Yugi, Tristan and Joey trailing behind her. "Ryou!"

She got to the front door and a thought suddenly occurred to him as Serenity began to turn the knob. "Wait, Serenity, stop, don't!"

He realized that it was far too late – Serenity slammed the door open and they all froze as the witnessed Ryou falling from the pillar infront of the door, his neck jerking spastically as the rope tightened around it, snapping his neck. He hung for a moment before the pressure on his wrists became to great, and they separated, the stake falling from between them and his arms hung limply, blood trailing down his arms.

Tristan leaned against the doorway, slumping down and curling into a little ball. "Fucking shit, man…Bakura…" Tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

Serenity put one hand over her mouth and paled, screaming as loud as she could as Joey began to cradle her. "Shh, Serenity, it's okay…It'll be okay…"

Yugi froze and looked at Joey, who held Serenity tight in his arms. "Joey…"

"Fuck, man," Joey said softly. "One more down…"

-

Rika: So…Ninmir Abdul – Well, then…No, it's not gonna be an oc. This is going to end up being very, very twisted that everyone knows and nobody expects. Although a suspect, not a very obvious one, so…Yeah.

Moku: I wanna answer one! Okay. So…Just Me – Everyone forgets about Duke. Rika and I just reread this and we were like, 'Who tf is Duke? Was he an oc?' Hahaha…J/k, Duke Fans…We love him. –Cough-

Raven – Good guesses. I would LOVE to tell you if you were right or wrong, but I'm not going to. Because we iz just that damn evil, homie. Fo' sho.

Rika: Mokuba. NO. Kaykay, let's see who else we have…Yami Lava – Ghost ship was the shiznit! Yes. I loved seeing that scene. It actually made me happy to write it. Death is love, people. Death is love.

Vanishing Act – As I reattach my head…Yes, yes. I am writing this story again. So since I've stitched my head back on, um, please don't deattach it.

Crystal – Honey, this Chapter is all you. Lots of love!

Moku: Ja ne. We need to go find more twisted ideas!


	8. Giving Up Hope

The Domino City Murder Massacre – Rika Kaiba-Jonouchi and MOKU-MOKU

-

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is cooler than me, and thereof, you cannot own something cooler than you. I know, it's most unfortunate. But Rika is me, even though the character Rika is in no way me. But she is all mine, hoes.

-

"They gave it a name!"

Well, Yugi Boy…Has been a while since I've used that term of endearment, huh? Yes, Yugi Boy, they have given it a name. It is now legally a series of crimes. It is now, legally, something to be afraid of.

"HELP ME, PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Help was too close for Ryou. God, you know, you guys are so easy to fool. It would have been so simple to break a window, untie the noose and call an ambulance. This letter wouldn't be here. It would be over. Done with, kaput. I mean, so far, it seems like there has only been one failure so far. But that failure doesn't matter, because I win, and you lose.

"One more down."

Just a few more to go…To get my utopia! To get my perfect idealistic community. So that nobody mocks me, nobody can stand against me, nobody can get in my way! You will regret mocking me, laughing at me…You will regret living. You will regret living. You will regret me.

-El Nino Del Devil.-

"Yugi, that handwriting looks familiar." Mokuba shoved his hands into his pocket as he glanced over Yugi's shoulder. "I don't know where, but I've seen that handwriting somewhere."

"That's scary," Yugi whispered. He looked at the letter and at once, ripped it into multiple piece, screaming. "NO! RYOU AND DUKE AND SETO ARE DEAD! TEA IS DEAD! THEY'RE DEAD AND THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"I don't think I could watch another friend die," Mokuba muttered and turned to Yugi's window.

"Where were you earlier?"

"I went to the police station," Mokuba sighed. "They said that they needed to interrogate me for any info I know. God, if I knew who this was, I'd kill them myself. I would kill them myself and watch them bleed to death – dying a slow, painful, merciless death."

"Mokuba, I know you're upset, but if you talk like that, everyone's going to think that you're the killer." Yugi suddenly froze. Mokuba couldn't really be the murderer, could he?

"Whatever." Mokuba paused and snapped back into normality, spinning around. "Serenity and Joey went home, right?"

"Right…" Yugi looked at him with a befuddled look.

"Then where did Tristan go?"

"Oh no," Yugi whimpered, tears beginning to trickle down his cheek.

"Let's go, Yug, before we're too late!"

Late was merely an understatement. Tristan stood from his bed, looking at himself in the mirror. Behind him, a series of interconnected wires sat, holding up a giant razorblade. He stood with grim eyes, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. "Didn't do this to me...didn't do this to me…I know it…"

Tristan touched his head in the mirror, where his eye was black and swollen on one side. He leaned against his mirror and began screaming, sobbing, cursing on everything. He glanced at the window to his door, where the wires were tied to both. "I'm going to die," He whispered, laying on his back, on the floor, directly beneath the razor.

-

Mokuba and Yugi paused, looking at Tristan's apartment. Yugi's face remained flooded with tears as he looked at the door, marked with an 'X' or either blood or red paint – he couldn't tell. Mokuba paused and peered over, spotting a pink ribbon tied around the door. "Yugi," Mokuba inhaled sharply and began choking on his own breathe. "Yugi, that's Serenity's hair ribbon."

"DAMN IT!" Yugi screamed. He looked to the exit of the apartment building to Tristan's door. Undecidedly, he slowly pushed the apartment to Tristan's door open. Everything was in order, not a single thing out of place that wasn't usually. Messy, as always, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Yugi and Mokuba began to step forward, looking around at everything with great suspicion. Yugi stepped inside of the kitchen, looking at a half-made sandwich and a jar of mustard sitting on the ground. "Something's not right." Yugi said softly. "Tristan's stomach comes before anything. He wouldn't stop making a sandwich. Like, ever, Mokuba."

Mokuba trailed down the hallway and paused as he heard soft crying from Tristan's bedroom. "Tristan?!"

"Mokuba?" Mokuba pressed his ear against the door as Tristan responded, and Mokuba let out a sigh of relief. "Mokuba, I'm going to die."

"What?! Tristan, no, no you aren't. We're gonna find a way to get you out, buddy."

"No, Mokuba, you don't understand. No matter what, I'm going to die. This psycho's going to kill me sometime soon."

"Tristan?" Yugi ran to the door, pounding on and sighing. "Tristan, you're going to be okay! Is it safe to open the door?!"

"Go ahead," Tristan whispered, closing his eyes and beginning to pray silently.

"We're coming in!" Mokuba announced, pushing the door open.

Mokuba and Yugi turned their heads away as the razor's string snapped and sliced through Tristan, one easy slice. Blood splattered everyone, trickling onto Yugi and Mokuba's faces as they began to pale. Yugi shook fiercely, screaming and punching the wall. "TRISTAN! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO DIE, WHY'D YOU DO IT?!"

Mokuba paused as he stepped forward, peering over the razor blade – Tristan laid on the ground, slice in two, a gentle smile on his face, his eyes half-opened. Blood began to flood onto the carpet, staining crimson over it, beginning to puddle even into the hallway.

"Grotesque," Mokuba mustered, while his voice cracked. He started backing away, shook his head and continued. He spun around, eyes clenched, and begin running at full speed, out of the building, away from it, down the street – anywhere but there right now.

-

Rika: Tristan is hawt sex. Why did I have to kill him?

Moku: Because, well, apparently, dear, he isn't the murderer…

Rika: …Oh. Yes. Of course.

Moku: Well, you know, a dead, bloodless Tristan can hardly sow himself back together and come back to life. Therefore, any of you who thought that Tristan was the murderer? Pfft. You lose.

Rika: Well, since I'm adding another chapter the same day, there's no reviews. Which is okay, but I want a review soon, or else. Ja ne all, we love you hardcore in beeeeeeed!


	9. Love Shots

The Domino City Murder Massacre – Rika Kaiba-Jonouchi and MOKU-MOKU

-

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is cooler than me, and thereof, you cannot own something cooler than you. I know, it's most unfortunate. But Rika is me, even though the character Rika is in no way me. But she is all mine, hoes.

-

Rika sat on the bed, in the quiet house. The shades were closed and her eyes were dark, a phone at her ear as she bit her lip. "Uh-huh. Yeah, I know. You can't – no, you can't. You don't understand. Everyone's given up hope, everyone's ready to die. Everyone all ready accepted the fact that they're going to die. Don't. Please, please, don't."

Rika paused momentarily, looked at her phone and sighed. "I have to call you back, ai. I have a call on the other line. It's Mokuba." She pressed a button on her phone and returned it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Rika?" Mokuba continued running, pausing and looking around. "Rika, where's Serenity?"

"She's in the living room, why?"

"Tell her not to move. Go to her and stay with her, Rika, power is in numbers. Where's Joey?"

"In his room."

"Remember that you guys have to stick together. Have you checked on Uncle Mariku?"

Rika froze, a sweatbead trickling down her cheek. She glanced down at her nails casually and bit her lip. "Well, I just got off the phone with him. He uh, you know, said that um, he's not coming back down here, he's going to the United States. You know, cause he said he's been back and fourth around here and there, and um, he's been doing stuff for Seto and Isis's unfinished matters."

"Yeah," Mokuba stopped, and looked around, coughing. Last month, Domino City had been a flourishing town of youth and businesspeople, travelers and many others. Now, there was not a single person on the street beside himselves. Posters offering rewards sat on light poles, for the information on any of the past horrific murders. Mokuba felt like the loneliest person alone, choking back his own tears. Not too long ago, he felt like the luckiest kid alive, with a promising life ahead of now.

Now he knew that he was doomed to die at the hands of a heartless spirit. He finally managed to catch his breathe, and began walking down the street, toward Joey's house. He sniffled a bit and let his mind wander. On the past events, on what may soon occur, on what should happen.

-

Before he knew it, he found himself standing at Joey's doorstep. He paused, rang the doorbell, and leaned against the wall as he heard shuffling from inside. Slowly, Serenity opened the door, holding Rika's hand, peering out through a crack in the door. Upon realizing that it was him, they allowed him in.

He embraced Rika tightly and looked over at Serenity, smiling at her. "How are you guys' holding out?"

"Fine," Serenity said softly pausing. "Did anything happen?" The smile melted off Serenity's face as Mokuba's eyes sunk in. He suddenly remembered of the events that occurred not less than an hour ago – and how he had left Yugi alone there.

"Serenity…Rika…" Mokuba's voice trailed of, and he suddenly regained his strength, closing his eyes. "Tristan is dead."

Serenity fell against the table and caught herself, looking pale and weary. Rika looked away from Mokuba and turned away as his knowing look glared into her. She kneeled down to the floor and held herself in a little ball, beginning to cry. "Tell Joey," Rika whispered through muffled sobs. "I won't be the one to tell him."

Mokuba looked at both Serenity and Rika and he grit his teeth, storming up the stairs and through the hallways. "JOEY!" He looked around from side to side, pounding on each door as he passed it. "JOEY WHEELER! I KNOW THE TRUTH!"

He slammed one door open and Joey stood there, a gun in one hand and a sort of blueprint looking sheet in one hand. "Joey, Tristan's dead…" Mokuba stared him down for a few moments, watching Joey flinch. Joey adjusted the safety on the gun, cocked it and set it down on the table. He glanced at the blueprint, and then to Mokuba, and set it down. "Are you happy now?"

"What are you gonna do?" Joey spun around, his eyes holding a dark glare.

"I'm gonna tell everybody! It just occurred to me – you guys are in on this. All of you! Yugi, Rika, you…Marik…Is Serenity in on it, too?!"

"Leave Serenity out of this, Mokuba! She's innocent in this!"

"So she hasn't killed anybody? She hasn't participated in this shit, she hasn't helped you twist your psycho shit?!"

"LEAVE SERENITY OUT OF THIS!" Joey reached out and grabbed his gun. Mokuba began to move away, glancing around the room. Pinned to the walls were random plotted ideas of the various crimes that had been committed, how they would be plotted and carried out.

"How did you manage all of this without anyone finding out?"

"Because it wasn't just me. It was us, it was the lot of us. It was me, it was Rika and Yugi. It was only supposed to be Seto."

"What do you mean?"

"Rika is the legal heiress to Kaiba Corp. If Seto died, she would get all that money. She promised that she'd split it between me and Mariku. But Isis found out, and threatened to snitch. We couldn't risk that – it meant to lose millions. Mariku set that up, knowing how she acts better than anyone else. Devlin got involved – he confided to Tristan that he thought Rika did it as a business move. Well, I couldn't let Rika go down, because, again, our money. Then Rika said that it was too much, and I had to go after her just to scare her. Then Tea thought it was fishy, and Yugi actually had the balls to ask me if I didn't. I can't lie to my best friend like that, so I confessed. I told him that we wouldn't kill him or Gramps if he just acted clueless, and he agreed. Ryou told Yugi how weird everything was, so then Marik and I came up with an idea…And I confided in Tristan that I had known that it was Rika and Marik and he said that he had to tell the police…So I knocked him out and set him up."

"Everything for money?!"

"Pretty much. Over thirty billion yen, Mokuba. It's an international phenomena! I lost my everything for that money, Mokuba, that money is the only thing I have besides my sister!"

"Joey, you don't have to do this! You don't have to kill everybody, money won't buy you happiness. You lost all of your friends for this?! Why?"

"Because I need the fucking money! I wanna go to college, and Serenity does too! We're gonna go to America, with Rika and Marik and Yugi. We're all leaving to start anew. Everything's gonna be different, Mokuba. You'll see!"

"I can't let you get away with this, Joey. I would rather die than hold this secret!" Mokuba stepped back into the doorway and glanced at Joey as he raised the gun, firing it at him. Mokuba screamed, flying down the stairs and down the hallway, followed closely by Joey.

"I CAN ARRANGE THAT! MOKUBA, GET BACK HERE!"

Mokuba froze as he bumped right into Serenity, her pale eyes wet with tears. "Mokuba, what's going on?!"

"I'll kill you!" Joey pulled the trigger and suddenly froze. He watched as Mokuba flung himself to the ground, leaveing Serenity at the mercy of the bullet. It seemed to move slower and slower, before finally it pierced her chest, straight through her heart, where it subsided. Joey gripped the gun tighter, his eyes bulging as his beloved sister fell to the floor.

Rika ran in from the next room, a gun in hand as she began to scream. "SERENITY!"

"Joey," Mokuba said smoothly as he looked at Serenity's lifeless body. "it's over. Come to your senses, please. Turn yourself over."

"You son of a bitch," Joey said, his throat tightening as he raised his gun to Mokuba. "I fucking hate you. I fucking hate you!"

"Joey, stop!" Rika raised her gun to Joey, tears streaming down her face. "He's MY only family, Joey! I love him, just like I love you. Please don't…"

"He's going to snitch!"

"We can leave, Joey! We can leave the country before he tells. You, me and Yugi and Marik can make a life, what do you say? Please, Joey, listen to reason!"

"Reason? I have no reason! Serenity is dead! Everyone is dead, I'm alone!"

"No you're not, Joey. I love you! But please…Mokuba is like Serenity to me. Please, don't take him away…" Joey suddenly moved his gun to face Rika, and her eyes widened.

"I lost my Serenity. Now he's gonna lose his."

Mokuba dodged as the both of them cocked their gums, aiming directly at eachother. Joey swallowed and gazed at her, beginning to choke up once more. "I love you too, Rika."

-

Rika: Wow. That was twisted.

Moku: Guys, we are very sorry to tell you this, but…

Rika & Moku: This is the end for us today!

Moku: We're really glad that you guys read this and liked it, yk? It means a lot to us. Kind of. Sorta. Not particularly.

Rika: It does. –Smacks Moku- You haven't the slightest idea. What did you guys think of an ending like that, huh? Mokuba figures out who the bad guy – well, bad guys are. They are a 'group' of people all after one thing. Money.

Moku: Money changes people – some in good ways, and some…In some very, very horrible ways.

Rika: So, well… We may be doing an epilogue soon. It depends on what people say. If they want one, we'll do one. Mostly, this chapter is left up to the imagination. If you think Joey and Rika both died, hey, what the hell. If you think they killed Mokuba and ran off, cool. If you think Yugi and Yami randomly ran in and killed everyone in there with a bazooka, more power to ya! Whatever you think, yeah, that's what happened.

Moku: So review, let us know if you want an epilogue of how WE interpreted the ending, or if you'd rather it be left to the imagination. That was 'The Domino City Murder Massacre,' all!

Moku & Rika: Ja ne! We hope to see your review soon!


	10. The Epilogue

The Domino City Murder Massacre – Rika Kaiba-Jonouchi and MOKU-MOKU.

-

Disclaimer: Do I need to waste my breathe?

-The Epilogue-

Yugi stood at the caskets in silence, tears trickling down his cheeks. He bit down on his tongue as his Grandpa held his hand, squeezing it tightly. "They're better off now."

In his mind, Yami sat in silence, huddled up in his own mind chamber. "They're all gone…"

In his hand, Yugi clenched two white roses. He slowly kneeled over and placed one on the twin caskets, where a picture sat on each one. On one side sat a picture of Joey, on the other, a picture of Rika. Beyond them sat other rows of caskets, each lined with various pictures – Duke, Ryou, Tristan, Tea, Serenity and Seto. Around the caskets were soaked, with what seemed like gasoline, the fumes rising up and causing Yugi's eyes to water.

Grandpa slowly settled away from the scene of the rows of caskets, and Yugi glanced back as a hand settled onto his shoulder. Mokuba stood beside him, looking down at the coffins that held Joey and Rika's bodies. "Why did you agree?"

"I didn't wanna die. I don't want to die. I didn't want Grandpa to die, either. It would be selfish of me not to agree." Yugi sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeves as Mokuba looked down at all the graves.

"They're gone, Yugi. They're all gone. Seto and Rika were my only family…"

"Joey and Tea were my best friend." Yugi paused, knelt down and brushed some dirt away from Joey's casket. "I don't have anything, Mokuba, except for my Grandfather. I knew I was going to lose everyone else, the least that I could do was keep him."

"You know," Mokuba began, looking at Yugi. "Rika died trying to protect me. If I hadn't realized that Joey was the head of this organized crime spree, she would still be alive."

"If I hadn't discovered what was going on, they would have killed me."

"Yugi, don't take it personally." Mokuba sighed. "That was a lot of money."

"Is," Yugi whispered, snickering. "That is a lot of money."

"What do you mean, is?" Mokuba paused and looked at Yugi. Yugi shrugged, grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and examined it for a long while. Yugi glanced up as Marik appeared from behind the overbrush, standing, arms crossed over his chest.

"Just like I said. It is a lot of money." Yugi snickered and adjusted his shirt, glancing over at Grandpa and gesturing towards Marik. "Rika left everything to Joey. Joey left everything to me." Mokuba's eyes began to widen as Yugi pulled a match from his pocket, smiling softly. "You know, Mokuba, you were always a really, really good kid. Good friend, sweet guy, very smart. But you know, you got too smart when you realized what was really going on."

"Yugi…" Mokuba looked at his awkwardly, stepping back by the caskets. He tripped and stumbled on a rock, falling back onto the caskets and wincing as he hit his head.

"You know, Mokuba, it was a real pleasure. But now, Grandpa, Marik and I are gonna head to America so that out spot isn't so hot."

"You planned this from the beginning! From the second that you knew what was going on!"

"Well, yes." Yugi chuckled softly, and grabbed the matchbox, striking the match against it, the fire beginning to burn quickly. "I think you should join Seto and Rika, since they were all you had." Mokuba's eyes widened as Yugi flung the match onto the ground before the caskets. In a matter of seconds, the caskets, with Mokuba laid out on them, burst into flames, burning wickedly. Yugi sighed and turned around, walking to Grandpa and Marik. "Time to go." He said softly, nodding his head. "He was pretty cool. It's way too bad."

"Don't feel bad," Marik mumbled, fetching into his pocket and pulling out the airplane tickets. "We gotta jet."

"One more thing," Yugi said, reaching into his belt loop. He pulled out Joey's pistol, aimed it directly at Marik's head and smirked. "That money isn't enough for the both of us. Thanks for your help."

And as Marik's world went black, Yugi kneeled down to his limp body, grabbing two of the plane tickets. "Come on, Gramps," Yugi whispered. "It's time to go."

-

Rika: …TWIZTID. O.O

Moku: Your demented mind scares me. Like, seriously scares me. There's something wrong with you.

Rika: No. No, not really.

Moku: That wasn't a question, you know.

Rika: …Oh…Well…That was The Epilogue. We gotta go.

Moku: Jan e! Love you hxc in bed! That was The Domino City Murder Massacre!

Rika: And he's Mokuba and I'm Rika. Love you guys!

Moku & Rika: Laterzzzz!


End file.
